1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable terminal. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for maintaining an Internet Protocol (IP) connection in a portable terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a portable terminal transmits a keep-alive message according to either a fixed period or a period determined by a period determining algorithm. For example, when a fixed period is 10 minutes, a portable terminal may transmit a keep-alive message to a server at every 10 minutes.
A scheme of transmitting a keep-alive message according to a fixed period or a scheme of transmitting a keep-alive message by using a period determining algorithm as described above is proper for a case in which an application or a service having a push function receives data in real time.
However, when an application or a service having a push function need not receive data in real time, use of such schemes for transmission of a keep-alive message may cause unnecessarily too frequent transmission of the keep-alive message, which results in a waste of resources for transmission of the keep-alive message.
Further, such frequent transmission of the keep-alive message may cause rapid battery consumption and increase the cost for data packet transmission. Therefore, there is a need for addressing this problem.
Therefore, a need exists for a system and method for performing a self diagnosis of a device without the inconvenience caused when manually selecting a self diagnosis item from a computer or a user interface.